Rivalry page 1
by Troybulton
Summary: This is a story of a pict i found over at It contains Macro and anthro, and it focuses mostly on Rainbow Dash and Gilda. Starts off with a very hard thing for Gilda to do.


On a very warm day in Equestria, Rainbow Dash, a blue pegasai with a rainbow colored mane and tail was resting in her home up in the cloud city known as Cloudsdale and had nothing to do. She had read all the Daring Do books she had borrowed from her friend Twilight Sparkle, and she did not feel like practising for joining her long-time favorite flyers, The Wonderbolts.

"Urgh, this is so BORING" she complained. "What can a pegasai do when her friends are all in Canterlot on a mission?"

Meanwhile, on another end of Equestria, Gilda woke swiftly to the rising sun, the day was strange and would become one to remember. She had practiced several times to herself out of guilt and with passion and she was certain she was ready for her apology to Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow got up from her bed and took a little walk around the Rainbow Factory, and decided to stay a little, because of boredom she did not really care so much about what was going on.

Gilda walked in the grass right outside her home not feeling the need to fly, but just felt the need to soak in the beauty of the ground below, the green grass and critters beneath her talons, one of many things she took for granted. One of the many pleasures she had ignored.

A cute yellow pegasai landed next to Rainbow Dash and looked on her, it was another of her friends, Fluttershy.

"Um, Rainbow Dash? Is something the matter?" she asked the blue pegasai.

"Not really Fluttershy" she responded. "It is just...I feel so bored today, I have read all the Daring Do books...3 times over, and Twilight, Pinkie, Applejack and Rarity are all in Canterlot for a thing regarding something...castle related."

The yellow pegasai looked on Rainbow as she wondered what she could do to cheer up her friend up.

"Oh, I know something that might cheer you up." she said after a couple of minutes. "Why don't you follow me to Ponyville and help me get some food for the angel bunny?"

Rainbow looked on Fluttershy and shook her head.

"Not today Fluttershy." The blue pegasai got up and walked on towards the weather department.

Meanwhile, Gilda had pondered for a good while before deciding to take a trip to Ponyville. It took more than courage and gumption to force those talons of hers across the dirt. She could easily fly and it would cut her arrival time in half. But a part of her needed the time to herself and she desperately needed more time to think about her words to dash, let alone the other ponies she bashfully insulted.

Rainbow decided to take a flight after visiting the weather department and train for the Wonderbolts, so she descended downwards to Ponyville to start there.

It was a cumbersome walk, but Gilda had arrived at a fair time. She however, did not proceed straight to Ponyville she decided to take her journey over to Fluttershy s home to give a smooth apology; she could not help but feel horrible for her own words to the ever so kind pony. Though she was not home, part of Gilda was relieved and broken ... she would have to confront dash, her tongue in a knot like none other.

As Rainbow started to fly, she noticed a figure she had seen before and was familiar with.

Is that...Gilda? she thought to herself, surprised over seeing her former Griffin friend who had been so rude when she was in Ponyville last time.

Ever so shy, Gilda had to fight every urge in her body to run fly or to disappear. She was now eye to eye with her former friend and now greatest beloved enemy such as staring into a backwards mirror, she had only mustered the strength to dig her talons under the surface of the barren ground and mutter "Hey"

"What are you doing here Gilda?" Rainbow asked not real happy seeing her again.

She had her chance and forfeited it again, threw away her ability to run like a foolish foal among wiser mares, she let out a single gush of relief that she was not assaulted by Gilda. She sighed, "We need to talk"

"Why the hay would you think I would like to talk to someone who was so rude and mean to my new friends?"

"It s been a while, and I have had time to think. Not just about my actions but, just about everything in life I took for granted and now well I want to make amends"

The blue pegasai hesitated; after all, she and Gilda had been best of friends ever since flight school and the junior speedsters.

"I give you one chance to apology to all my friends when they get back, but you have yet to make up to get accepted from me" She said after a few minutes of thinking.

Gilda was surprised after so much time the chance came to her, redemption of her own self worth, the revival of her friendships. With a simple nod it was clear she was ready to make her appology.

"You can start with Fluttershy, she is in Ponyville somewhere."

Gilda had no clue where Fluttershy could be, let alone what she was prepared to say to her. What would happen as words fell off the sliver of her tongue, and how would she confront the innocent mare she so remember as a victim of her own destiny.


End file.
